


Shake It Up Baby Now

by Suchafangirl23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is turned on, Dean is bold, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suchafangirl23/pseuds/Suchafangirl23
Summary: "I'm a man who goes after what he wants, consequences be damned. I want you. Come home with me."





	1. Chapter 1

"What do you say about coming home with me?," a smooth and whiskey rich baritone asks, essentially pulling Cas out of his thoughts and back to reality, a reality he isn't too fond of. 

But, man, he'd be lying if he said he isn't fond of those apple green eyes that are practically undressing him. Thanks to the low lighting in the house, they're glowing.  
The man in front of him is easily one of the most handsomest men he's ever laid eyes on.

Light brown hair, a strong jaw, an elegant nose with a splattering of freckles across it and very kissible lips. Cas lets his eyes travel not so subtly down the strangers body and, woah, he isn't disappointed at what he sees. 

Broad shoulders, a hard chest in a dark tight fitting v-neck tee, narrow hips and thick thighs that are hidden beneath well worn blue jeans. Cas flicks his eyes back up to his unexpected companions'. His summer green eyes hold a mischievous glint as they peer back unwavering into Cas', a pink tongue drags a path painfully slowly against a full bottom lip before the side of his mouth quirks up into a barely there smirk. 

Raising his drink up to his lips, Cas says, "well, good evening to you, too." He takes a sip and relishes the burn that glides down his throat from the whiskey. 

The man chuckles and takes a sip from his beer, Cas can't help how his eyes map the way the stunning stranger's lips wrap around the glass of the bottle as he takes a swig.

"It wasn't a very good night," the man states as he bites his lip, "but that all changed when I saw this hottie standing all by his lonesome. What's the matter, handsome," he asks as he takes another step forward, so close that Cas can smell a light fragrance of something sweet and spicy, " not a fan of parties?" Cas laughs softly and takes another drink. 

"Not really," he answers, shoulders shrugging. 

"So what do you say to getting outta here, then?" the man asks, a smile forming on those plump lips as he gazes at Cas with fire in his eyes. 

Cas shakes his head. "I don't even know your name," he states with a small chuckle. 

The man's smile grows and he reaches out a hand. "The names Dean," he says, "and you are?"

"Castiel," he answers, grabbing his hand.

Dean's hand is callused but soft, his grip firm. His skin tingles from the contact.

"Castiel?" he asks, and Cas finds just how much he likes his name on Dean's tongue as he nods, "named after the angel of Thursday, right?" 

Cas gasps, blue eyes wide and Dean lets out a laugh as he releases his hand. "Had a religious up bringing," Dean explains with a wave of his hand, his leather bracelet sliding down his wrist, "well, your parents named you right," he states, eyes devouring.

"And whys that?"

"Cuz you're certainly as beautiful as an angel." Dean leans forward until his warm breath is tickling against Cas' ear,  "have any interest in falling tonight, angel face?" he asks in a low voice that makes Cas shiver, tingles running along his spine.

"And what makes you think I'm just gonna let you have sex with me?" he asks, tilting his head back so he can look up at Dean. 

Dean shrugs his broad shoulders, "I'm someone who believes in going after what he wants, consequences be damned," he states, tilting his head and looking at Cas, "we're living on borrowed time. And if you don't put your heart out there on the line, then you're never really living at all." Green eyes are ablaze and his voice is even lower and richer, "if I ever loved somebody then I'd let them know straight up," he leans in closer and their noses knock together. "I want you," Dean states as he boxes Cas up against the wall, hard chest pressing against him, Cas hears the steady thump thump, "come home with me, " Dean says, green eyes pleading and hungry.

Cas swallows thickly and watches how Dean licks his lips when he sees Cas' Adams apple bob. He's dizzy from Dean's smell and his bold words. Weak kneed from the feeling of Dean's body pressed tight against his own.

He has nothing to lose if he does go home with Dean. It'll just be a night of fun and getting off. It sounds amazing, not only because Dean is basically a Greek god, but also because Cas is getting tired of how his hand feels against his skin. He looks up again, instantly getting caught in Dean's predatory gaze. 

They're being stared at, Cas is positive, but Dean is shameless as his eyes roam over his body, shameless of how he lines their bodies together, pressed tight and then he moves and Cas shivers at the slight friction, instantly wanting more. 

His captor chuckles darkly, plush lips twisting into a down right sinful smirk and Cas' blood flows south at the sight. 

"Come on, Angel," Dean whispers in his ear, nipping at the skin below it, causing Cas to take inhale sharply, "I'd make it so good for you," he says, groaning lowly when he hears Cas pant lightly, " I want to make it so good for you, baby," he rumbles, "let me take you home tonight."

Cas wants to say yes. He wants to say hell yes. He wants to see this man naked, skin shining with sweat. He wants to hear the delicious noises he would make; the groans, moans and sighs, he wants to hear it all. He basically craving skin to skin contact. That sweet slide between their bodies. He's crawling out of his too hot skin with want. Want for this beautiful stranger; his strong hands, plush lips and probably, very skillful tongue. 

"Okay," Cas breathes out. Dean pulls back. His green eyes are nearly black with lust. Cas shivers again because Dean looks so debauched and ruined. He looks good enough to be eaten by.

"Yeah?" he say, voice rough and hands already tugging at Cas' sweater.

"Yeah," Cas tells him, "take me home, Dean." He leans up, whispering in Dean's ear, "make it so good for me."


	2. Chapter 2

Cas can't remember the walk to Dean's place. Hell, he can't remember if he even walked. It's very possible that Dean may have just carried him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The thought is troubling. Cas doesn't want people to think Dean just kidnapped him. He went willingly, almost too willingly. 

As soon as Dean pulls Cas into his dark apartment, he slams him against the door. Cas hisses as his head hits the door but the pain is soon forgotten when he looks into green eyes that blaze with unhinged lust. No one has ever looked at him like this. Cas feels trapped but he doesn't want to shrink away or hide. He wants to be devoured. Sore and able to feel Dean whenever he sits down for the next week. 

Dean's hands cup Cas' face and pushes him further against the door. Cas focuses on the heat of Dean's hands and the fire in his eyes. Cas is burning up. He doesn't mind it but he's incredibly turned on and wanting Dean more than he's ever wanted anyone. 

"Dean, please," he gasps. Rechoicing when Dean lets out a low groan and leans down. The kiss is electric and Cas feels a buzz underneath his skin as he kisses back. He drags his blunt nails down Dean's back. They're wearing too much clothes.

Dean's tongue is hot, skillful as he invades Cas' willing mouth. He kisses Cas like he's a dying man and he's going to enjoy his last night alive. Their tongues twist and tangle together, battling for dominance. The noises Dean makes go straight to Cas' cock. He's so hard that its starting to become painful. He whines, low and needy. His hands fist the back of Dean's shirt before he brings one up to tug and Dean's hair. Dean groans into his mouth, refusing to let Cas breathe; to think.

"Dean," he says, voice muffled by Dean's lips. Dean continues to kiss him breathless. He seems like he could kiss Cas for days and never want anything else. Cas doesn't agree. He wants more than just kissing. 

With all the strength he has, Cas pushes Dean away from him. Dean looks at him with fear and confusion. He thinks Cas wants to stop. Dear God. Cas wouldn't dream of stopping now. He smiles, hands moving to tear off his sweater. He can hear Dean's breath catch when he pulls it off all the way. 

Dean's mouth is open and his pretty green eyes are wide with awe. Cas smiles as he sways towards Dean. Dean swallows as their chests press together.

"Like what you see?" Cas purrs as he kisses Dean's fluttering pulse point. Nips of teeth and then soothing tongue as Dean moans, his head falling back, a look a pure ecstasy on his perfect face.

"You're beautiful," Dean says, breathless. Cas nips hard at Dean's neck, practically melting at the moan Dean lets out. "God, Cas..."

Hands trail down his torso, leaving fire in their wake. Cas moans as careful fingers trail over his nipples. He tugs at Dean's shirt.

"You're wearing too much clothes," he growls as he tugs impatiently at the offending article of clothing. Dean laughs, low and breathy. 

"I agree, Angel," he says with a rough voice that sends vibrations along Cas' body. 

Dean's body is absolute perfection. He has freckles. His stomach is flat but not too muscly. His broad shoulders are smooth and flawless. Golden brown hair trails from his belly button. He's hard. Extremely hard if the tent in his jeans is anything to go by.

Cas presses his hand against Dean's erection. Dean hisses in pleasure when Cas cups it and squeezes slightly. He whimpers when Cas moves away from him, chasing his mouth when he stops kissing him.

"Where's your bedroom?" Cas asks, hand cupping himself and rubbing. Dean growls and stalks towards him. 

Cas yelps when he's picked up and thrown over Dean's shoulder. He acts like Cas weighs nothing and being manhandled by him is incredibly arousing. Cas trails his blunt nails against Dean's lower back, noticing how the muscle twitches.

He giggles when he's thrown on Dean's bed. It's a queen. His laughing stops when he sees how Dean is looking at him. His green eyes are wide, mouth open in awe. He looks at him like he's the best thing he's ever seen. Cas looks away, unable to handle the look of adoration. He gasps when a strong hand wraps around his jaw, forcing him to look into stunning heat filled eyes. 

"Don't do that," Dean says, voice reverant, " don't turn away. You're beautiful."

Cas doesn't know what to say. Words aren't needed apparently because Dean is kissing him. It's slow and gentle. Worshipping. Nothing like their kisses when they first started that were filled with fire and need. The press of their mouths and slide of their tongues are sensual. They make Cas' head swim because these aren't the types of kisses you share when it comes to fucking and leaving. These make Cas feel wanted and makes him confused. Again, Cas turns his head away. 

"Hey," Dean says, voice gentle as he turns Cas' voice to him again, "let me see you, Cas. Please let me see you."

Dean trails his hands down to Cas' pants, tugging gently at his belt, he looks up at Cas. Cas nods. Dean slowly pulls Cas' jeans down, leaving him in just boxer briefs. He lightly touches Cas, feather light touches driving Cas mad with need. Dean leans down and mouths at Cas. Gasping, Cas throws his head back. Moist breaths glide against his clothed dick. Cas pants and grabs the sheets hard, his knuckles turning white.

"D...Dean," he whines at the teasing. 

Chuckling, he pulls away. "Easy, Angel," he coos. Cas watches enraptured as Dean shimmies out of his own jeans. Cas' mouth fall open. Dean isn't wearing boxers. He's out and proud. Cas' mouth waters. Dean is packing.

He's thick and long. The shaft hooked upward, red and glistening. He's absolute perfection. Dean must have came from one of Cas' fantasies.

Dean looks at him, noticing the attention his naked body is receiving and smirks.

"Like what you see?" he parrots Cas' earlier statement in a low voice as he blankets Cas' body with his. A hiss leaves Cas' mouth and he nods frantically. Dean chuckles darkly, leaning down to kiss and mark Cas' neck. Cas whimpers and stretches his neck, giving Dean more room to work with.

"Dean... Dean, please," Cas pleads from the slow torture.

Dean licks a path from his collarbone up to his ear. Cas shivers, blunt nails digging in and dragging down the skin of Dean's back.

"What Angel?" he whispers into Cas' ear, "what do you need? Tell me. I'll do anything, Angel." 

"Touch me," Cas pants, writhing when Dean kisses a weak spot under his ear. "Please touch me, Dean!"

"I'm already touching you, Angel. You're gonna have to be more specific. Touch you where?" Dean asks. He lays a hand on Cas' chest. He pinches his nipple and rolls it between his fingers. Cas cries out at the sensation. A wet spot making itself known on his boxer briefs. "Touch you here?" Dean asks, leaning down. He soothes his harsh pinch with a kiss. Cas shakes his head, whimpering. Dean tongues at his nipple before moving down.

"Here?" kisses placed against his navel area. Again Cas whimpers and shakes his head, nails digging into Dean.

"Here?" he asks as he tugs down Cas' briefs so his hip bones show. He kisses and licks at the skin, pulling flesh between his teeth and sucking lightly. Cas moans but shakes his head again.

"Oh." Dean says. "You want me to touch you right here." Cas moans loudly as Dean cups him. He rubs his fingers against the wet spot making Cas' eyes roll back.

"Someone's excited," Dean states as he shimmies the briefs down further. His cock is so close to being free. "You're so wet and I've not even touched you get," Dean says lowly, fingers dipping in and grazing heated flesh. "You're all hard and panting just from kisses," he growls and grasps Cas' dick in his hand and strokes slowly. 

"Yes!" Cas yells at the sensation. "Dean!"

Dean growls and tears off Cas' briefs. Cas hisses as the cold air of the apartment hits his dick. Dean licks his lips, eyeing Cas' dick like it's his favorite treat.

"You might want to wrap your fingers in my hair, Angel," Dean says, "you're gonna need something to hold on to."

Cas yells out when Dean takes him in all the way. Dean's mouth is molten heat, his tongue licks at the vein and then his mouth glides up. He sucks and hollows his cheeks. Cas isn't going to last.

"Dean," Cas pants, tugging at Dean's hair, his eyes roll back when Dean moans around his dick, "Dean, I'm gonna cum!"

Dean pulls off quickly. 

"You're not gonna cum until my dick is in you, Angel."

Cas shivers at his voice. It's going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean smiles darkly down at Cas. His green eyes are nearly black, they glitter in the dark room. Cas stares back, trying hard to calm down. Dean just chuckles and runs his hands soothingly up and down Cas' legs. Dean is petting him and he doesn't know whether to laugh or actually purr. 

"Hush," Dean says, leaning over to rummage blindly through his nightstand. 'Please be looking for lube and a condom,' Cas thinks, 'because I might die if we don't get on with this.' Dean laughs out loud and Cas' face pales as he realizes he actually said what he was thinking.

"Don't worry, Angel," Dean purrs as he pulls back. The sound of a cap popping makes his body tense in anticipation, " I told you I'd make it good," he slides back up Cas' body until they're face to face, "and I plan on keeping that promise."

He kisses Cas hard while he spreads his legs. Cas lets out a yelp as cold lube slick fingers poke and twirl around his rim. Dean is prebbing him, Cas realizes with shock. Cas has only had one lover and he never bothered to prep him. So all the attention he's getting is rather new. He likes it very much. 

Deans' tongue is doing a good job of distracting him from the slight burn that is caused when one finger slides in. He looks down at Cas. His eyes warm.

"You okay?" he whispers with his lips resting against Cas'.

Cas nods. 

"Yes, Dean. I won't break."

Dean smiles and crooks his finger. Cas lets out a shout of surprise as sparks set off under his skin. Dean presses into his prostate again and Cas moans. Loud and unashamed. Dean curses lowly and slides in a second finger. Cas keens at the sensation of being stretched. Hot kisses are pressed messily to his neck. 

"You make such pretty noises for me," Dean rumbles as he jabs both fingers hard into Cas' prostate causing another moan to come from the dark haired man.

"Dean," Cas pants as he runs his hands down his back, "Dean, please, I'm ready!"

"You sure, Angel?"

"Get in me before I take matters into my own hands," Cas demands in a needy growl. 

He wraps his legs around Dean's waist and tugs him closer. Dean laughs but goes willingly, hands stroking his shaking thighs again. 

"Bossy bottom," he tsks as he rolls on the condom, "you're lucky I like bossy."

He pushes in and Cas is left breathless. He feels impossibly full and its a delicious sensation. He moans and grabs Dean's shoulders. Quietly urging the other too move. He needs friction or he's going to explode.

 

"Fuck," Dean groans, "you're so tight, Angel. So perfect."

"Move, Dean!" 

"Your wish is my command, Angel."

Dean slides in and out slowly a few minutes before he picks up the pace. Soon, he's driving hard into Cas. The only noises in the room being skin against skin, Dean's groans and curses and Cas selfishly begging Dean for more, more, more. 

Dean grabs one of Cas' legs, moving it to his shoulder and rams hard into Cas. The new angle stimulates Cas' prostate. All too soon tension begins pooling in Cas' stomach. Tight and hot heat and a tugging sensation.

"Dean," he moans between brutal thrusts, "I'm gonna cum! Dean!"

"That's right, baby," he growls, continuing his pace, "come for me," he growls into Cas' ear.

He cums hard between their sweat slick torsos. He comes so hard that all he sees is white for a couple seconds. Dean's hips stutter and a low moan comes from his mouth. Cas can feel Dean pulsing as he cums inside the condom.

Dean collapses on top of Cas, still buried inside of him. Cas doesn't mind the extra weight. He let's his hands travel through Dean's sweaty hair and glide down his back. He does that until Dean's breathing becomes even and deep. Dean presses a kiss to his neck before raising himself up. Cas shivers as Dean pulls out. He is already feeling a little sore but can't find the mind to care he's so blissed out. Endorphins are flooding his system making him feel boneless. 

He startles when a warm rug is being rubbed against his stomach. Dean is looking down at him. His eyes soft and face boyish as he cleans Cas up. Cas blushes at the aftercare. When he's done, Dean slides into bed. Cas doesn't expect for Dean to pull him into his arms but Dean does. He lets out a satisfied hum and starts carding his fingers though Cas' hair. Cas melts against him and curls himself into Dean's arms. 

The last thing his sexed out brain registers is plush lips pressing a sweet kiss against his forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

Cas wakes up to Dean's arms wrapped around him, pulling him into his hard chest. Cas lets a dopey smile come to his face as he lays in Dean's arms. His body is warm. Cas feels safe here. With Dean. 

That realization pulls the smile right off his face and panic begins to rise. It didn't mean anything, last night. It was just a good time. A reason to get off with someone else. A reason to feel another body pressed against his. He squeezes his eyes shut. He's such an idiot. Dean probably didn't even mean to fall asleep with him. He's probably too nice of a guy to kick someone out. Cas sighs through his nose and goes to pull away from Dean. He lets out a startled gasp when Dean just tightens his arms and mutters something in his sleep. He nuzzles his nose against Cas' neck and Cas shivers. He has to get out of here before Dean wakes up. Dean probably won't even remember his name and Cas would rather save himself from that hurt.

He gently untangles himself from Dean's warm embrace and rises from the messy bed. Dean frowns in his sleep but doesn't wake up. He reaches for the space Cas had been occupying and grabs his pillow and cuddles into it, sighing quietly. Cas shakes his head sadly and begins to gather his clothes. He pulls on his boxers and then shimmies into his jeans, throwing on his sweater he looks for his shoes. He finds them under Dean's bed and quickly slips them on. Casting one look back on Dean, Cas sighs and walks out of the bedroom. 

When he leaves the apartment and begins walking down the hallway, towards the exit, he has a strange feeling like his heart is breaking.

He ignores it and continues walking away.

 

Cas rushes into his dance class and waves to Sherlock as he places his bag down on the wood floor. 

"Didn't think you'd make it, Castiel," his friends says in greeting. Cas gives him a sheepish smile and shrugs one shoulder. "Had to run to my apartment real quick," he responds, "don't worry, William," he teases with a smirk, "I would never leave you with the idiots."

Sherlock snorts and nods his head, raven curls bouncing, "thank God for that," he says while looking around the room with his cool silver green gaze, " I'd hate to be put away so soon for murder." 

Cas laughs at his friends sense of humour. "That would be ironic considering you're studying criminology, Sher."

"I'm a walking contradiction, Castiel," he retorts with mock seriousness.

"All too true, my friend."

Music starts playing and Cas turns his head to the side in confusion. He doesn't recognize it. 

The instructor comes out and both he and Sherlock shed their heavier sweaters, leaving them in t-shirts. They smile at each other and then lose themselves in the choreography. 

Its pleasant and extremely fun. He chose to do dance because Sherlock said it was a good outlet. He was totally right.

Cas wipes his sweaty forehead with the bottom of his gray t-shirt and sighs, trying to catch his breath. The dance had been fun and lively. He enjoyed it thoroughly and laughs quietly to himself. Who knew he'd end up loving to dance?

"Hey," Sherlock says as he throws back on his well worn sweat shirt, "John and I are going out with his cousins tonight. Would you like to join us? Its been ages since John saw you last and he misses your snarky remarks about his god awful jumpers." 

John Watson is Sherlocks boyfriend. They've been together since freshman year. Sure it took a while for John to admit his feelings for Sherlock (he isn't gay) but once he saw someone else kissing him at a party, that was it. He asked Sherlock out the next day. They've been going strong ever since. 

Honestly, Cas is a little jealous because they're not only boyfriends but best friends. Cas hasn't felt any sort of connection since...

No. Nope not going there he tells himself. He's almost forgotten about a pair of green eyes and he's going to keep it that way.

 

"Yeah," Cas says, voice light, " I miss giving John shit about those things. And I thought I had bad taste in clothing," he adds with an over exaggerated face. 

Sherlock laughs as he bends down to pick up his bag. "Good. I was afraid you were going to pass. Again."

"Nah," Cas answers, "there's only so many times I can spend alone watching Dr. Sexy." 

He picks up his bag and follows Sherlock out of the dance studio. Sure enough, John's waiting for Sherlock, lazily leaning up against the rough brick wall with two other men chatting with him. Must be John's cousins. He squints. One looks oddly familiar. 

John's face lights up when he sees Sherlock, blue eyes dancing with glee when his boyfriend presses a kiss to his cheek. Cas smiles at the display of affection. 

"Hello, love," John greets Sherlock, "how was dance?" Sherlock smiles, full of adoration. You can practically see hearts in his eyes. "It was really fun. Even Castiel here enjoyed himself," he states as he nudges Cas playfully.

One of John's cousins drops his phone, letting out a mutterd curse. Cas turns to see if he's alright. But when his eyes meet the green that have been haunting him, he wishes he would've just gone home. 

Dean's gaze shows anger as he looks at Castiel. Cas swallows the lump of guilt forming in his throat and licks his dry lips. He doesn't miss how Dean tracks the movement. Cas' stomach erupts with butterflies when Dean meets his eyes again with an mishevious glint in his, full familiar lips raising in a smirk.

God. Fucking. Dammit.


	5. Chapter 5

To say that the air between them was charged by sexual tension would be an understatement. It was pulsing.

Dean's green eyes were pinning Castiel down. The smirk on his perfect lips was nearly impossible not to want to bite and kiss on. Why did a one night stand have to waltz right back into his life. 

"Everyone," Sherlock begins in his deep British baritone, "this is a good friend of mine, Castiel." He gestures vaguely to where Cas is trying his best to have the concrete swallow him whole with a lazy wave of his hand.   
"Castiel, meet John's cousins." He points to the taller one with longish brown hair and friendly brown eyes, "this moose of a male is Samuel."

"Just Sam is okay," Sam rushes to inform Cas, smiling bashfully, "Sherlock just refuses to use it."

"I refuse because Samuel is a wonderful name, Samuel," Sherlock argues while he slips his hand into John's. 

"Whatever, William," Sam shoots back with a smirk on his face. Sherlock sneers at him then rolling his azure eyes, points to the body and person Cas is all too familiar with. 

"The short one is Dean. Samuel's older brother. Hard to believe, isn't it? Samuel is a giant and Dean is so...small," he finishes with a smirk.

"Sherlock!" John chastises while he holds back a laugh at his cousin's expense.

"May be short but that doesn't mean I can't kick your ass, ballet boy." Dean says back and shivers run down Castiel's spine at his deep and rich voice. He remembers how that voice sounded when it was raw and utterly wrecked. He can still feel it against his skin.

"Alright, alright," John says to his frowning boyfriend and smirking cousin, "no death threats tonight, you two," he wags a finger at both of them.

"He started it," they mutter at the same time then proceed to glare at each other.

"It's nice to meet you two," Cas pipes up. He regrets it as soon as those beautiful green eyes fall back on him.

"Nice meeting you too, Castiel," Sam says with a smile.

"Yeah, Cas," Dean proclaims in sarcastic voice, edged with a little hurt, "pleasure meeting you." His eyes are burning and Castiel has to force himself not to stare at the ground in shame.

Tonight's going to be a long one.


	6. Chapter 6

The bar is loud and Cas grimaces as they enter it. Music blares from the speakers and the dance floor is packed with writhing bodies. He can see the shine of their sweat in the low lightening. He pulls his sticking shirt away from him and lets out a breath. It's too damned hot. His gray sweats are damp from sweat and they stick uncomfortably to his legs. He makes a face of discomfort when his shirt begins sticking to his chest again. He wishes he would have just gone home and was watching reruns of Doctor Sexy with Meg. If she is even home. 

   He looks towards John and Sherlock who are leaning against the wall. John is laughing at something Sherlock has said. His head is thrown back and he's shaking with laughter. Sherlock is gazing at him, soft and unhurried. Cas turns his head away to give them privacy when Sherlock leans in for a kiss. He smiles to himself before he stiffens. He can feel eyes on him. He knows who it is and that doesn't help settle his nerves. 

   He makes his way quickly to the bar. He can still feel Dean's heavy gaze on him as he pushes through the overly packed dance floor. He grimaces when hands linger for a second too long. He reaches the bar and lets out a breath of relief as he leans his head on the cool surface. He exhales and straightens himself. Raising his hand, he signals the bartender.

A short but well built man walks over. He has raven black hair, darker than Sherlock's and bright blue eyes. His face is pale with a few freckles and he has a straight but somewhat short nose. All in all, he isn't a bad looking guy. Cas would have tried to flirt with him if he couldn't feel Dean's piercing stare still. Plus, this guy is already taken, if the shiny silver ring on his finger means anything.

****

"What can I get ya?"� The man asks with a Chicago accent. It's different and rather pleasant. He notices how the guy's eyes dart over to a corner.

****

"Anything you have on tap is fine," Cas answers. 

****

The man nods and turns to prepare his drink. 

****

   Cas turns to look out over the club. He sees Sam taking with a gorgeous blonde girl in one of the plush booths. He's leaning on his hand and staring at the girl as if she hanged the stars and moon. His chocolate brown eyes are soft. They match his smile. At, the end of the bar, he sees Sherlock and John whispering into each others ears. Sherlock catches him staring at shots him a wink as he raises his drink. John turns to wave at him with a smile. Cas doesn't know where Dean is. He is just thankful his gaze is no longer pinning him down.

****

"Here ya go," the bartender says as he sets a heavy looking beer in front of him. "It's a new flavor. Surprisingly, it doesn't taste like absolute shit."

****

That startles a laugh out of Castiel, causing him to snort into his beer. The bartender laughs too.

****

 So,"� he starts, "should I be concerned for you?"� Cas looks at him in confusion, head tilted. The man rolls his eyes. " You got tall, light and brooding practically eye fucking you right now, man. Should I be worried or can you handle your own?"  The bartender's thin black eyebrows are raised, waiting for an answer.

****

Castiel takes a gulp of his beer. The man was right. It isn't complete shit. 

****

Swallowing, he shakes his head and answers, "No. I can handle it." 

****

The guy nods and wipes down the bars surface. Castiel takes another sip of his beer.

****

"Shit."  The bartender swears. Castiel looks up at him, an eyebrow arched.

****

"Start talking to me like you're interested in fucking me tonight."�   
  
Castiel chokes and sputters indignantly. He stares at the man in shock and is about to protest when he speaks up.

****

 "Listen, man. The guy is walking over to you right now. And by the way you've been avoiding him all night, I don't think you wanna have a nice lil chat with him. So, start flirting."� At Cas' panicked look he mutters, "fucking fine. I'll start it."� The man takes a breath before laughing cutely and saying, "nah, man. It's on me. Not one to let a good looking one like you pay for his own drink."�

****

Castiel falls into character easily when he feels Dean close to him. He picks up the drink and smirks seductively at the guy. He silently praises how good he is at acting when a blush and bashful smile lights up his face.

 

" So," he asks, still playing along, "what's your name, cutie?"�

****

"Name's Mickey... yours?"�

****

"Castiel. But, you can call me Cas."�

****

"That's a weird ass name, man. Is it religious?"�

****

"Yeah," Interrupts Dean as he leans casually on the bar, " it's the name of an angel. Ain't that right, Cas?"� His green eyes blaze but he keeps the pleasant smile on his face as he looks at Cas.

****

"Ex boyfriend?"� Asks Mickey, blue eyes flicking between the two of them.

****

Dean laughs without humor and shakes his head. "Nah," he answers, flicking his gaze towards Mickey. " Try 'smash and pass'. Cas here, didn't even give me a chance.�

****

Mickey winces and Castiel groans and takes another large drink from his beer.

"I have to use the restroom,"  Cas exclaims, "thanks for the beer, Mickey." 

****

He high tails it to the bathroom and locks himself inside one of the stalls.

****

He should have just went home.

****

 Cas tenses when he hears the door open. He groans internally when heavy boot falls approach. Through the crack in the stall door, he can see Deanâ€™s outline. Could this night possibly get any worse? A clearing of Dean's throat answers his question.�

 

"Come on, Cas," Dean says, "I just want to talk."�

****

Cas doesn't answer. Maybe if he stays quiet, Dean will go away.

****

"Either you come out, or I come in. It's your choice."�

****

Castiel snorts. What is Dean going to do? Crawl under the door? Yeah, right.

****

He lets out a startled yelp when Dean's head appears under the stall door. Dean smirks up at him as he shimmies his way under it all the way. When Dean rights himself, they're practically nose to nose. Castiel can see flecks of gold in his amazing green eyes. Dean grins and Cas feels like a rabbit cornered by a fox. Dean smiles.

****

"Heya, Cas."�


End file.
